


Mortos Revivem

by ohhoney



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalipse, Horror, Pt, apocalipse zumbi, original - Freeform, pt-br, zumbi, zumbis
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhoney/pseuds/ohhoney
Summary: "Cientistas argentinos descobrem vírus milenar em geleiras da Patagônia"Essa foi a manchete que Kate leu na tarde de 31 de junho. Uma cepa antiga e mutada de vírus da raiva é descoberta na Argentina e se espalha pelas Américas em duas semanas, matando todos em seu caminho. A estudante de artes plásticas Kate Fischer e a pequena Mia Paoli sobrevivem isoladas nas florestas canadenses até que Ben Miller, um fazendeiro dos Estados Unidos, se junta a elas. A luta pela sobrevivência leva os três a se reinventarem e, quem sabe, ajudarem na busca pela cura.





	1. PARTE 1: ACHADOS E PERDIDOS

**EDMONTON JOURNAL**

**_CIENTISTAS ARGENTINOS DESCOBREM VÍRUS MILENAR EM GELEIRAS DA PATAGÔNIA_ **

_24 DE JUNHO_

_POR AMÉLIE PETERSON_

ARGENTINA - Uma cepa do vírus da raiva foi encontrada essa semana na Patagônia, no sul da Argentina. A descoberta aconteceu quando cientistas analisaram fragmentos de gelo caídos da geleira Viedma por causa de um terremoto no final de semana passado.

Cientistas argentinos acreditam que essa cepa do vírus causou a morte do corpo milenar intacto descoberto nos pântanos argentinos em 2022. Ainda de acordo com os pesquisadores, esse vírus causou uma epidemia na região sul da Argentina e do Brasil há 35 mil anos, causando cerca de 10 mil mortes.

"Pela avaliação que fizemos com o equipamento da base de pesquisa, pudemos ver que o vírus está adormecido e tem características bem interessantes", explica Miguel Prado, cientista-chefe da base Viedma II. "As particularidades da parede celular podem nos ajudar a desenvolver novos medicamentos e a melhorar a performance dos que já temos."

Apesar da empolgação com novidades futuras, a Organização Mundial da Saúde colocou a cepa ARV-1 na lista de patógenos potencialmente perigosos. Isso quer dizer que a ARV-1, junto com os outros 12 patógenos da lista, tem potencial de causar uma pandemia igual ou pior do que o Corona Vírus (COVID-19) em 2020.

Por enquanto o vírus está sendo mantido em baixíssimas temperaturas para que permaneça adormecido e possa ser estudado.


	2. Capítulo I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pra quem não me conhece, escrevo fics de anime. Mas, antes de ser otaka (2012??), escrevi uma história gigantesca sobre zumbis. Então meio que resolvi reimaginar a história e criar novos personagens baseados nos anteriores, já que não tenho nada melhor a fazer na quarentena.
> 
> Eu gosto que meus diálogos pareçam reais na minha cabeça, então tenho costume de abreviar "estar/estou/vou/para" para "tá/tô/vô/pra".
> 
> Algumas letras do meu teclado não estão funcionando direito (especialmente "g" e "h") e não tenho beta reader, então é provável que vocês achem alguns erros. Sinta-se a vontade para apontar qualquer erro — coloca um "!" que eu corrijo. Qualquer conselho é bem-vindo também.
> 
> Não tenho costume de postar histórias que não estão prontas justamente pelo receio de abandonar o projeto e ele ficar pela metade na internet. Mas me sinto otimista, então resolvi subir os capítulos escritos mesmo a história ainda existindo 95% na minha cabeça.
> 
> *** É PROVÁVEL QUE EU VOLTE DEPOIS PARA EDITAR INFORMAÇÕES NOS CAPÍTULOS ENQUANTO A HISTÓRIA É ESCRITA PORQUE EU ADORO ME CONFUNDIR E ADICIONAR DETALHES***
> 
> Como sempre, deixe um comentário se gostou. Nos vemos na próxima!

A entrada está lotada deles.

Não há jeito de Kate passar sem ser vista. Todos os 30 pares de olhos estão lá, só aguardando algum estímulo, algum sinal de movimento. Eles perambulam entre carros abandonados no estacionamento do Walmart, andando em círculos ou parados no sol em estado de hibernação. Mas Kate tem um cérebro que funciona, o que já é uma vantagem sobre eles.

— Fica aqui — ela bate o dedo no muro — Me chama se acontecer alguma coisa.

O corvo inclina a cabeça de um lado e depois do outro, piscando como se entendesse perfeitamente o que Kate diz, e belisca as pontas do cabelo dela.

— Volto logo.

Kate acaricia as penas pretas do peito do pássaro e suspira. Ela engatinha por detrás do muro de tijolos na direção das latas de lixo que estavam apoiadas ali. Todas as sacolas estavam reviradas e fediam, mas não é o conteúdo delas que interessa a Kate.

Como se erguesse um bebê que dorme, Kate pega uma das tampas de latão e se esconde atrás do muro novamente. O som do metal arrastando no asfalto faz com que algumas cabeças no estacionamento comecem a virar, procurando a origem do barulho.

Kate consegue observá-los de longe. Ainda são nojentos e assustadores.

Com a tampa debaixo do braço, Kate se esconde atrás do Fiat azul ali do lado e tenta se manter calma e alerta. Pelo vidro quebrado ela espia de novo: eles continuam vagando no estacionamento do mercado, tendo esquecido o barulho anterior.

Cree a observa do muro. Kate sorri para ele e suspira fundo. Ela segura a tampa pela beirada, ergue-se do chão e a lança como um frisbee. O negócio voa longe — Kate mirara na direção da rua de trás, onde estavam alguns carros abandonados. A tampa voou por cima do telhado da casa e bateu violentamente contra os carros e o chão, fazendo um estrondo ecoar nas ruas e entre as casas daquela cidadezinha fantasma.

Kate abaixa novamente e rola para debaixo do Fiat, vendo e ouvindo os mortos gritando e correndo (ou andando o mais rápido possível) na direção do barulho como uma manada de búfalos desesperados. Ela fica ali pelo que parece uma eternidade, vendo os pés, calçados ou não, passando correndo ou se arrastando logo ali na frente dela. Um braço cinza e podre cai no chão e se espatifa, já parcialmente decomposto e cheio de moscas. Fede como uma carcaça ao sol, o suficiente para fazer Kate engasgar.

Ela só tem coragem de espiar na direção do mercado depois de cinco minutos deitada na rua. Um buraco se abre no joelho da calça quando ela rasteja no asfalto áspero, olhando atentamente ao redor. As vozes estão longe. Quando Kate ergue a cabeça, vê o estacionamento livre.

Kate sorri e olha na direção do muro, e depois para o céu. Cree voa em círculos lá no alto. Ela já deveria saber que ele prefere ver as coisas de cima.

Afastando todo o medo no estômago, Kate agarra a alça da mochila e a joga no ombro, já correndo pelo estacionamento na direção da entrada da loja. Os portões de metal de segurança estão abaixados, mas tortos por causa do pânico pré-vírus. Felizmente ela consegue se espremer entre a parede e o portão.

A loja é pequena, o que condiz com o tamanho da cidade. Provavelmente já haviam levado tudo de útil, mas não custava tentar. Kate consegue ver um pouco por causa da claridade que vem do portão destruído e algumas janelas altas. Está silencioso. Kate só consegue ouvir sua própria respiração.

É melhor ser rápida. Desviando dos cacos de vidro e das pilhas de lixo no chão, Kate vasculha os corredores da loja atrás de comida. Felizmente a loja é pequena e tem poucos corredores. Por pura sorte ela consegue achar pacotes de bolacha no chão, duas latas de pasta de feijão prestes a vencer, um pote de café solúvel, meio pacote de macarrão e um saco de arroz escondido embaixo de um freezer.

Kate enfia tudo na mochila. Com cuidado, ela explora o resto da loja e pega chicletes e balas nos displays dos caixas. Ela procura embaixo dos outros freezers e só acha uma caixa de cereal. Vencido.

A caixa volta para a prateleira vazia. Kate suspira enquanto enfrenta um de seus piores inimigos: a data de validade das coisas. Tudo o que sobrou no mundo estava começando a vencer ou já tinha vencido faz tempo.

Ali atrás do açougue há uma porta. Kate imagina que seja o local de descanso dos funcionários, e isso vale a pena checar. De ouvido na porta ela não escuta nada dentro, então empunha o pé-de-cabra na frente do corpo e decide entrar.

É um corredor comprido com três portas: uma na direita, outra na esquerda e uma na ponta. Está escuro e há sangue no chão e na parede. Kate respira fundo e só consegue sentir o cheiro ruim que paira na cidade há anos. Não parece haver nada por perto.

Não importa. Kate precisa achar calçados do tamanho certo para Mia. Ela tem crescido muito rápido.

Kate abre a porta da esquerda o mais silenciosamente possível. É um banheiro imundo. Ela vai até a pia e gira a torneira, mas só é recebida por água preta fedida espirrando na cerâmica branca e descendo pelo ralo. No espelho, ela consegue se ver por entre as rachaduras: cabelo sujo e bagunçado, o corte na testa, as olheiras escuras. Parece ser mais velha do que é. E está exausta, só quer ir para casa.

Ela volta ao corredor. A porta da direita revela um vestiário com mesa e cadeiras para descanso, mas as cadeiras estão destruídas e tombadas e a mesa tem uma maçaroca verde em um prato. Sangue na parede. Os armários estilo _high school_ estão tortos e alguns têm as portas abertas. Vazios. Os que estão fechados têm cadeado e seria impossível abri-los sem chamar atenção das coisas lá fora.

Decepcionada e frustrada, Kate segue para a última porta. Há sangue na maçaneta. Ela a gira, devagar, ouvindo o barulho de ferrugem e ficando tensa. Kate ergue o pé-de-cabra e espia para dentro: pela fresta é possível ver uma mesa de plástico contra a parede branca e caixas de papelão empilhadas nela. A janela está fechada pela cortina e tem papel por todo o chão, alguns estampados com uma pegada sangrenta. Ela empurra um pouco mais a porta, achando aquele sangue fresco demais; é quando Kate vê um pacote de Doritos aberto e duas latas de refrigerante. O Doritos ainda tem a clássica cor radioativa.

Kate abre a porta, avistando um pacote de _beef jerky_ pela metade. Seguindo a trilha de lixo, Kate ergue o olhar para o outro canto da sala. O coração dela pula no peito quando percebe que há alguém ali. Alguém vivo.

É um rapaz. Ele está sentado no canto numa pilha de papelão apontando uma arma para ela. Uma mochila preta está aberta aos pés dele. Há sangue pingando de sua camiseta

Kate está em choque. O cara está imundo, mas ela consegue ver que se trata de um rapaz mais ou menos da idade dela, de olhos azuis e cabelo loiro sujo. A expressão dele é séria, especialmente apontando a arma para Kate. A aura dele emana perigo, apesar da aparência frágil e do medo estampado no rosto.

— Hm! — ela abaixa o pé-de-cabra e suspira, aliviada. Uma adrenalina boa a enche por inteiro. — Faz tempo que não vejo outra pessoa viva. Especialmente um homem.

.

.


	3. Capítulo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então vai ser esse o padrão da história: um capítulo no presente, outro no passado, intercalando. Espero que não confunda muito!
> 
> Eu fiz a formatação do capítulo no computador e aqui tá ok pra mim. Se tiver desconfigurado pra você, me dá um toque que eu arranjo outro método sem problemas. 
> 
> Obrigada por ler!Deixe um comentário se quiser, e nos vemos na próxima!

Se tem uma coisa que Kate aprendeu com o passar dos anos é que silêncio nunca é bom sinal.

Por isso ela resolve ir investigar.

O piso de madeira estala com o peso dela conforme ela passa pelos cômodos: cozinha, vazio; sala de jantar, vazio; quintal, vazio. Com cuidado ela resolve subir para o segundo andar, um pouco apreensiva.

O carpete bege abafa o som dos sapatos de Kate enquanto ela se esgueira na direção da segunda porta branca do corredor. Ela apoia o ouvido na madeira e escuta com atenção, mas não há nada. Silêncio.

Kate gira a maçaneta. O quarto está vazio. A cama está uma bagunça e há papel com tinta no chão. O chão, por sinal, tem manchas de tinta rosa e azul, tesoura, cola, grampeador, uma fronha estampada destruída.

— Mas o quê-

Em cima da mesa, no laptop cinza, uma aba do Youtube mostra uma Barbie com uma roupa florida e o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo. _DIY: CONJUNTO FLORIDO E CABELO LISO NA BARBIE!_

Oh.

O medo aperta o coração de Kate. Ela coloca o vídeo na metade e dá play.

"Agora que o conjunto tá pronto, só prender o cabelo!", diz a moça do vídeo enquanto posa com a boneca. Kate engole em seco. "Primeiro, vamos passar chapinha-"

— Não é possível...

Kate fecha a guia e abaixa a tela do computador. O quarto de Mia está vazio. Onde diabos-

Chapinha...

— Meu deus-

Ela pula a bagunça no meio do carpete e avança pelo corredor até a primeira porta. Em silêncio, ela escuta.

Uma voz falando baixinho. O nariz dela pinica com o cheiro de queimado.

Imediatamente, Kate abre a porta.

Mia olha para ela com olhos arregalados, uma Barbie numa mão e a chapinha de Cris na outra. Uma fumaça branca sai de uma gosma preta no aparelho.

— MIA!

Mia deixa tudo cair com o susto. A Barbie sai rolando pelo chão, de roupa de fronha e cabelo queimado; enquanto isso, a chapinha rola para cima do tapete e começa a soltar mais fumaça.

— O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO?!

— B-Brincando!

— Vai pro seu quarto agora!

Mia pega a boneca do chão e sai correndo, desviando de Kate. A porta do quarto dela bate. Kate sente cheiro de queimado de novo e toma um susto ao ver uma mancha preta se formar no tapete branco de Cris.

— Merda! Merda!

Felizmente ela consegue apagar o princípio de fogo. A chapinha é tirada da tomada e colocada em cima da mesa de Cris. A gosma preta tinha solidificado e continuava cheirando muito mal, mas se recusou a sair quando Kate tentou limpar com um papel.

Bom, Mia teria que explicar isso para a irmã depois.

Kate suspira com as mãos na cintura enquanto vê a nova mancha no tapete. Só consegue pensar que talvez tenha o dinheiro da limpeza descontado de seu pagamento.

Ela apaga a luz do quarto e fecha a porta. Segue para o quarto de Mia e bate duas vezes antes de entrar.

— Mia.

Mia está sentada no chão com as costas apoiadas na cama, mexendo no cabelo de sua boneca. Ela parece um pouco emburrada ou triste, Kate não sabe dizer. Mas ela ergue o olhar quando a porta é aberta e Kate vê como ela parece arrependida.

Kate senta ao lado dela.

— Primeiro: essa foi uma ideia de jerico. Segundo: eu realmente espero que essa fronha não seja daquele conjunto português que sua mãe recebeu de Natal. Terceiro: já falei que não é pra levar a sério os vídeos no Youtube!

— Mas é tão fácil! — Mia protesta, brava — Olha só!

Ela enfia a boneca na mão de Kate. A pobre Barbie tinha metade do cabelo queimado na altura do queixo, com as pontas pretas e duras. Mas a roupa dela estava bem feita: um conjuntinho de top e saia, ambos da mesma estampa, grampeados e colados tão bem no corpo da boneca que pareciam roupa oficial — pelo menos na frente. E ela tinha até sapatos! Eram botinhas de cola quente endurecida e pintadas de rosa neon. Mia tinha arrasado. Kate está sem palavras.

— T-Tá ótimo, Mia. Sério. — Kate sorri para a menina, mas ela continua emburrada — Suas roupinhas de Barbie são mais bonitas que as originais.

Mia mantém a cara brava, mas Kate pode ver como os olhos dela brilhavam pelo elogio.

— Mas, antes de começar a seguir qualquer tutorial no Youtube — Kate pega seu celular do bolso e procura pelo vídeo que estava no computador —, é melhor ler os comentários.

Aproximando-se de Kate, Mia consegue ver 5 dos 1.500 comentários e todos eles dizem algo como "NÃO PASSEM CHAPINHA NO CABELO DA BARBIE!!!!!".

— Oh.

— Cabelo de Barbie é de plástico, gênia. — Kate sorri — Se colocar plástico no calor, ele derrete.

Mia murmura um "eu sei" enquanto abaixa a cabeça.

— Sabe mesmo? — Kate provoca. — Agora quero ver você explicar pra sua irmã porque o tapete tá queimado e como você estragou a chapinha dela. — ela sorri quando Mia grunhe e afunda a cabeça nos braços — É por isso que seus pais chamam uma babá pra te olhar durante a tarde. Se eu não estivesse aqui, certeza que a casa já teria pego fogo.

— Você é a pessoa mais chata do universo. Vai embora!

— No segundo que seu pai pisar aqui dentro eu caio fora, pode deixar.

— E não volta nunca mais! — Mia levanta do chão rapidamente e passa pela porta como um furacão, pisando duro. Kate revira os olhos e levanta também, encontrando com ela descendo as escadas.

— Segunda-feira tô de volta — Kate a lembra —, e o resto da semana também. Mas, Mia-

Mia vira a curva e entra na sala, se jogando no sofá perto da janela com os braços cruzados e a cara feia. Na TV, Elsa e Anna cantam um dueto em Frozen. Kate sorri para a tela.

— Frozen era meu filme favorito quando criança.

— É chato.

A aura que emana de Mia é cheia de irritação. Kate olha o relógio: quatro e quarenta da tarde.

Ela joga o controle remoto para Mia e vai para a cozinha. Todo o mau humor dela é por causa de fome, certeza. Por isso ela faz um sanduíche e o entrega junto com um copo de leite com achocolatado. Mia aceita de mau grado e sequer agradece, mas come tudo enquanto assiste algum desses desenhos atuais na TV.

— Mia — Kate retoma a conversa, sentando-se no outro sofá — A gente tem regras pra evitar que a casa pegue fogo. Não é pra brincar com fogão ou qualquer coisa que esquente, tipo a chapinha, tá? E você sabe que eu não gosto que você mexa com a tesoura quando eu não tô olhando. Se você se machuca, o hospital mais próximo fica em Edmonton...

Mia não responde. Ela só continua mastigando enquanto vê TV.

A atitude dela está começando a deixar Kate irritada.

— Enquanto você for criança e eu tiver aluguel pra pagar, vou ficar com você de tarde a semana inteira. Então, por favor, vamos seguir as regras.

Mia olha na direção de Kate por alguns segundos, ainda em silêncio, mas logo volta a atenção para a TV e deixa o prato vazio na almofada do lado. Pelo menos a expressão no rosto dela parece mais calma.

Kate precisa se convencer a não ficar irritada por causa de uma garotinha de 11 anos. Desde o começo elas tiveram problema: Josh, o pai de Mia, tinha chamado Kate para ser a babá dela quando sua filha mais velha, Cris, entrara na faculdade. Ou seja, Kate, uma estranha, tinha tomado lugar de sua irmã. Depois, quando Kate disse que portas trancadas eram proibidas enquanto elas estivessem juntas, Mia ficou mais irritada. E, é claro, elas sempre brigavam por causa do dever de casa. Kate tinha que pedir várias vezes e Mia sempre brigava com ela.

Mas tudo bem. Kate ainda não tinha se irritado seriamente com Mia. Crianças de 11 anos não gostam de regras e estão na fase de desafiar adultos.

Por isso, Kate achou melhor deixar tudo quieto. Ela pega o celular, desabafa um pouco com estranhos na internet, e rola pela _timeline_ em busca de coisas interessantes para distrair a mente.

Um post novo num grupo de conselhos amorosos que apareceu aleatoriamente na _timeline_ tem um título gigante dizendo _MEU NAMORADO NÃO ME RESPONDE FAZ 3 DIAS DEVO ESTAR PREOCUPADA???_

Sem nada melhor para fazer, Kate resolve ler o pedido de conselho. Só tem um parágrafo mesmo.

» _Oi, pessoal. Falei com o meu namorado pela última vez faz 3 dias e ele não responde minhas mensagens. O status dele sequer muda pra online! Será que ele me bloqueou?? Como eu faço pra descobrir isso?? Na última vez a gente tava discutindo sobre os filmes da Disney e eu disse que Mulan era meu favorito, será que ele ficou chateado e terminou comigo??_

Os comentários são ridículos, mas pelo menos servem para arrancar um sorriso de Kate. Algumas pessoas dizem que ele ficou chateado. Outras dizem que ela deveria parar de cobrar o menino. Também afirmam que ele a bloqueou e pedem para ela checar outras redes sociais. Uma série de comentários desperta seu interesse.

» _De onde ele é? Um satélite foi atingido por um asteroide essa semana e pode ter deixado ele sem sinal._

» _Ele é argentino._

» _Deve ser o fuso horário._

» _Improvável. A gente namora faz 5 anos e nos falamos todo dia._

» _Ele tá te traindo lol_

» _Alguns parentes dele tão compartilhando essa notícia: link. Alguém que sabe espanhol consegue traduzir? O google não tá ajudando! Por favor!_

Kate sabe espanhol. Ela teve um semestre todo de espanhol na faculdade — não que ela tenha sido uma boa aluna, mas alguma coisinha deve se lembrar. Ela clica no link e uma aba abre no navegador. É o site do jornal La Nacion. Kate reconhece na hora duas palavras do título da notícia.

**_El virus de la rabia se sale de control; gobierno argentino considera cuarentena nacional_ **

Vírus. Quarentena.

Kate olha a data da publicação. 13h de hoje no horário local. Com o fuso horário, isso quer dizer que a matéria saiu às 16h pelo horário de Alberta. Faz pouco tempo, então; mais ou menos uma hora.

Uma inquietação nervosa cresce em seu estômago. Vírus. Quarentena. Kate trabalha para desvendar o resto da manchete e procura um ou outro termo online.

**_Vírus da raiva sai de controle; governo argentino considera quarentena nacional_ **

Vírus da raiva? Kate não consegue entender. Como pode ter um surto de raiva quando há vacina?

Ela resolve ler a matéria. O site não oferece uma tradução, e o navegador não exibe a opção de traduzir. Então Kate copia o texto e o cola no tradutor do Google. A tradução é confusa, mas o pouco conhecimento dela ajuda a desvendar pelo menos o básico do que está escrito.

O repórter escreve que o vírus da raiva ARV-1, aparentemente recém descoberto, tinha infectado os pesquisadores da universidade em Santa Cruz, no sul da Argentina. E, pelos pontos vermelhos no mapa disponível na matéria, está subindo rapidamente para o norte. O autor também diz que alguns casos de contágio aconteceram no sul do Chile, e que os governos uruguaio e paraguaio já estavam cientes do que acontecia com seu vizinho. O vírus já estava chegando em Buenos Aires e deixa muitos mortos no caminho, mas na matéria não há explícito como ocorre o contágio e quais são os sintomas quando acontece.

Kate não tinha ouvido falar desse novo vírus da raiva, e ela sempre prestava atenção nas notícias. Por isso ela copia e cola o termo "ARV-1 argentina" no Google e clica em procurar.

A maior parte dos sites está em espanhol, mas no final da primeira página há um link do Edmonton Journal. Kate clica. A matéria é recente; tem uma semana que a jornalista postou _Cientistas argentinos descobrem vírus milenar em geleiras da Patagônia_ na categoria de ciências e tecnologia do site. O contador de acessos no final da página mostra que só 16 pessoas leram aquela matéria.

Hm. Kate ergue o olhar. Mia está deitada no sofá com as mãos atrás da cabeça enquanto assiste outro desenho. Totalmente despreocupada e talvez com um pouco de tédio.

— Mia, coloca no noticiário rapidinho? Quero ver uma coisa.

Com um resmungo, Mia muda de canal e fecha a cara de novo. Kate volta os olhos para a tela do celular, tentando buscar mais notícias.

— Você nem tá olhando a TV!

— Tô ouvindo a notícia. Espera cinco minutos porque eu quero ver se eles vão falar de uma coisa.

— Tá...

Kate volta ao celular. Os apresentadores na TV discutem sobre a importância de não alimentar os animais selvagens durante passeios em florestas e rios, então não importa muito. A cabeça de Kate volta a borbulhar.

Então... Então o namorado da menina é argentino, e não responde faz três dias. A matéria do La Nacion saiu faz pouco tempo e mostra um mapa de mortes. É provável que o garoto tenha sido contaminado e morreu... Kate não gosta de pensar nisso.

Mas ela tem uma ideia. _Vamos ver o que os próprios argentinos estão falando..._

Na barra de pesquisa, Kate procura pela comunidade argentina. Algumas palavras-chave nos títulos das postagens a assustam. _Virus. Muerte. Corona. ARV-1. Socorro._

Felizmente o tradutor embutido no aplicativo fornece a opção de traduzir as postagens e os comentários. 40 postagens foram feitas na última hora. Mais de 600 no último dia.

Os títulos das postagens se repetem.

» _Perdi contato com a família em Buenos Aires. Alguém conseguindo sinal?_

» _Nunca vi tanta gente morta na minha vida_

» _O GOVERNO TEM QUE CHAMAR O EXÉRCITO! JÁ É UMA EPIDEMIA!_

» _Notícias de Rio Negro, por favor!!!!_

» _Já se sabe como ocorre o contágio?????_

» _USEM MÁSCARA!!!!! USEM MÁSCARA SÓ PARA GARANTIR!!!_

» _Não tem mais comida. Levaram tudo. Invadiram minha casa._

» _ESTOU COM FEBRE NÃO SEI O QUE FAZER_

Mas um post em específico chama a atenção de Kate por ter várias curtidas e comentários.

» _Encontrei minha mãe morta no banheiro faz vinte minutos. Não sei o que fazer. Liguei para a polícia, mas a linha estava ocupada. Dicas?_

Kate sente a barriga apertar de novo. A comunidade está em pânico, obviamente as pessoas estão nervosas, confusas e assustadas. Kate se sente um pouco assustada também. Felizmente os repórteres na TV falam sobre a restauração do London Eye com um tom bem animado e feliz, o suficiente para distraí-la.

Não é de hoje que os noticiários canadenses não dão importância para pautas na América Latina.

Engolindo o nervosismo, Kate clica na postagem para ler os comentários.

» _Não se aproxime. Cubra nariz, olhos e boca só para garantir que ela não te contamine. Usando luvas e plástico por cima da roupa, tire o corpo da casa. Enterre, mas se puder queimar, queime. Use álcool, cândida ou desinfetante forte/concentrado para limpar o local e evite se aproximar. Tranque portas e janelas e fique de quarentena em casa. Desculpe ser insensível assim, mas parece que o risco de contágio é grande. Tome cuidado!_

» _Obrigado, amigo._

» _Você tá se sentindo bem por enquanto?_

» _Me sinto bem. Vou limpar o banheiro e volto pra atualizar vcs._

» _NÃO ENCOSTA NELA!!!!! FECHA A PORTA, SELA TUDO COM FITA E SE TRANCA NO QUARTO!_

» _Farei! Obrigado amigo!_

» _Incrível. O governo AINDA não decretou quarentena nacional? Na calçada da minha rua tem quatro pessoas mortas. Onde eles estão com a cabeça???_

» _Eles tão achando que é igual Corona Virus, mas não é!!!! Minha avó morreu ontem, desde manhã meus pais não atendem as ligações! TÁ TODO MUNDO MORRENDO!!!!_

» _Sou de Santa Cruz. A situação aqui não tá fácil._

» _Compartilha as notícias, irmão, minha família é daí!_

» _Pilhas de corpos na rua. Literalmente pilhas. O governo não consegue recolher todos os corpos, então alguns tão apodrecendo em casa, na rua, nos parques, dentro do carro, em qualquer lugar. Pra onde eu olho tem corpo. Os caminhões que passavam recolhendo tudo não vêm mais. Não tem mais prefeito nem governador. Minha hora tá chegando também, tô com 39°C de febre. Todo mundo tá morto._

» _Meu deus do céu_

» _O fim do mundo chegou_

» _OP vc ainda tá vivo??_

Kate não consegue entender. Pilhas de corpos? Enquanto isso, a TV canadense dá dicas de como fazer um _smores_ perfeito na fogueira durante o verão.

— Posso mudar agora? — pergunta Mia, de saco cheio.

— Pode...

Pilhas de corpos e governadores mortos; enquanto isso, _smores_ na TV.

Kate não consegue decidir se tudo isso que está lendo é sério ou só uma pegadinha muito bem elaborada. Temerosa, ela volta na página inicial do grupo e há uma postagem fixa no topo. Recente. Ela clica para ler.

» _LISTA DE SINTOMAS ATUALIZADA (01/07 - 14h)_

_Os sintomas dos infectados pelo ARV-1 aparecem cerca de 6 horas após o contato inicial com alguma pessoa portadora do vírus. Os sintomas duram de 2h a 8h e levam a morte. Sintomas incluem: febre superior a 38°C; vômitos e náusea; dor de cabeça; cansaço extremo; manchas roxas na pele; queda de cabelo e descamação de pele; olhos vermelhos; sangramento de mucosas; diarreia; perda de cor da pele; falta de ar; tosse e espirro com secreção amarelada; gangrena de dedos do pé; dores abdominais; sangue na urina; garganta inflamada; rompimento espontâneo de veias nas pernas e braços; falta de apetite._

_O post será atualizado conforme mais notícias chegam. Fiquem em casa, usem máscara e se protejam!_

» _Já divulgaram como ocorre o contágio???_

» _A Universidad de La Plata acabou de postar um documento dizendo que o contágio ocorre por troca de fluidos corporais, como saliva e lágrimas, mas que HÁ A POSSIBILIDADE DE TRANSMISSÃO AÉREA!!!_

» _Fodeu kkkkkkk_

» _Corona Vírus 2.0, mas agora ele veio pra matar msm_

» _Então espera. Quer dizer que a taxa de mortalidade é 100%? Todo mundo que se contamina acaba morrendo?? Nem Ebola é tudo isso!!_

» _Não se sabe dizer ao certo ainda! Os pesquisadores disseram que a taxa de mortalidade é por volta de 80%. Só para comparação, a taxa de mortalidade da COVID no pico da pandemia foi 5%. CUIDEM-SE!!_

» _O quão rápido isso tá se espalhando???? Atenciosamente, um vizinho uruguaio muito preocupado_

» _Olha, o terremoto que atingiu as geleiras aconteceu dia 16 de junho. A primeira notícia sobre o descobrimento do vírus é de 23, então ele foi descoberto entre os dias 19 e 22, porque no dia 24 um dos pesquisadores já estava morto. O resto da equipe chegou na cidade dia 25, onde outro morreu. Em 5 dias, a raiva acabou com Santa Cruz e Chubut e, até o momento, 100 pessoas morreram em Buenos Aires. Tá aí sua resposta: meio país em 5 dias. Não consigo te dar uma estimativa de mortos porque não há. O governo tá perdido e não sabe o que faz. Saia da cidade e se isole por um tempo; se você conseguir evitar essa onda inicial de contágio, talvez consiga sobreviver._

» _Sua resposta foi tão horrível que o OP nem respondeu_

» D _eve ter morrido já_

Kate quase pula do sofá de susto ao ouvir o barulho de chaves na maçaneta. Mia a olhou como se a achasse meio doida, mas logo voltou a atenção para a TV. Na porta, o pai de Mia aparece carregando uma mochila preta e com uma mancha de café na camisa branca.

— Oi, Mia. Oi, Kate.

— Oi, pai. Como foi no trabalho?

— O mesmo de sempre, querida.

Kate sai do transe quando o sr. Paoli passa por ela no sofá e vai cumprimentar a filha com um beijo. Ela tira prints de várias coisas rapidamente e se levanta, sorrindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

— Oi, sr. Paoli. Tudo bem? Como foi seu dia?

— Oi, Kate. O dia foi ótimo, e o seu? Tudo bem com a Jeniffer também?

Ele vem e dá um beijo na bochecha dela também.

_O contágio ocorre por troca de fluidos corporais._

Ela se esforça para tirar aquelas notícias da cabeça e sorrir simpaticamente para o homem que paga seu aluguel.

— Meu dia foi bom também. A Jen daqui a pouco volta de uma viagem de acampamento e vai passar o final de semana com o namorado no Quebec. Conhecer os pais dele e tal...

— E ela conseguiu passagens baratas? Que sorte!

— É...

O sr. Paoli é sempre tão simpático. Ele tem cabelo escuro e olhos verdes, além do rosto marcado por linhas, especialmente perto dos olhos. Ele não está na melhor forma possível, mas Mia tinha comentado que ele começara academia duas vezes por semana depois de sair da delegacia. O volume da barriga dele tinha diminuído. Mas ele tem um sorriso legal e se importa muito com Kate e Jen desde que elas se mudaram para a casa do outro lado da rua. Ele, inclusive, instalou a água quente da pia da cozinha delas. Chega de mãos geladas ao lavar a louça.

— E a Mia? — ele suspira, sorrindo, e coloca as mãos no quadril como um pai orgulhoso — Se comportou?

Kate olha para a menina no sofá. As duas se encaram por alguns segundos. Os olhos de Mia imploravam por clemência, e Kate não acha que ela estava falando sério quando a chamou de "mais chata do mundo".

— Bom... — o tom de Kate faz o sorriso do sr. Paoli murchar. Mia fica tensa no sofá e começa a afastar as cobertas para sair de fininho. Mas Kate não a deixaria se safar tão fácil assim — Vou deixar que a Mia te conte o que aconteceu com a Barbie e com a chapinha da Cris.

E ela escapole da sala antes que consiga ouvir o sr. Paoli dizer alguma coisa. Na cozinha, ela pega a mochila vermelha e enfia seu caderno de desenho e as canetas dentro. Kate também arruma o material escolar de Mia e deixa exposta a meia página de exercícios de matemática não feitos.

— Você sabe que sua irmã não gosta que entrem no quarto dela. — continua o sr. Paoli.

— Eu só fui pegar a chapinha...

— Pra quê? Seu cabelo é lindo, _hija_!

— P-Pra passar na Barbie...

— Quê?

— A chapinha era pra Barbie...

Silêncio. Kate não sabe o que esperar. Ela fica parada na porta da cozinha, com medo de interromper o que se passa na sala. Felizmente, o sr. Paoli só dá um suspiro longo e alto.

— Mia, você tem tamales no lugar do cérebro?

É isso. Kate ajeita a mochila do ombro, pronta para abrir a porta, cruzar a rua e entrar em casa. Ela entra na sala de novo e vê Mia de cabeça baixa no sofá e o sr. Paoli incrédulo na poltrona. Mas ele sorri quando ergue o olhar e vê Kate com suas coisas, pronta para ir embora.

— Aqui seu dinheiro, Kate. — ele tira um envelope pequeno e branco do bolso da calça e Kate o guarda na mochila. — Obrigado por cuidar da Mia. E desculpe a confusão.

— Sem problemas, sr. Paoli. — Kate se ajeita desconfortavelmente no lugar, nervosa e preocupada — Acho que dá pra limpar a sujeira da chapinha sem problemas. Já o tapete...

O homem suspira de novo, olhando para a filha. Mia encontra o olhar com Kate.

— Você não tem nada a falar pra Kate, Mia? Nada mesmo?

Ela murmura alguma coisa.

— Fala mais alto — o pai pede.

— Desculpa por fazer bagunça — ela repete mais alto, mas ainda como se sofresse para dizer aquilo.

— Sem problemas. — Kate reafirma, pronta para encerrar a conversa — Nos vemos semana que vem, então.

— Perfeito. — o sr. Paoli a guia até a porta — Obrigado de novo, Kate. Até semana que vem.

Ela agarra a alça da mochila e atravessa a ruazinha na direção de sua casa. Kate e Jen tinham se mudado para a casa amarela quase na frente da de Mia faz dois anos, quando elas entraram na faculdade de artes e se mudaram de Edmonton para St. Albert por causa do aluguel. A vida em St. Albert era muito menos corrida e bem mais barata.

Tremendo, Kate tem dificuldade de enfiar a chave na fechadura. Ela abre a porta e logo joga a mochila em cima da cadeira, sentando-se na frente da TV e abrindo o computador em busca de mais notícias sobre o ARV-1. Também pega o celular e procura rapidamente um nome nos contatos.

— Oi, mãe. Tudo bem sim. Escuta, deixa eu fazer uma pergunta. Você e o papai ainda tão pensando naquela viagem de férias pra Costa Rica?


	4. Capítulo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O Ben foi o personagem que mais mudou de uma história para a outra. Admito que gosto mais dessa versão dele.
> 
> Tô ansiosíssima pra começar a escrever a parte da pandemia de ARV-1.
> 
> Ei, obrigada por ler! Deixe um comentário se quiser. A gente se vê no próximo.

— Meu nome é Kate.

Kate abaixa o pé-de-cabra e senta nos joelhos, na altura do rapaz, mas ainda mantendo distância.

Ele a olha de cima a baixo algumas vezes, como se estivesse se perguntando se essa menina suja e com roupas estranhas era confiável. Quando ele se remexe um pouco para sentar direito, Kate vê uma mancha vermelha de sangue na região das costelas, que parece doer dada a expressão do rapaz.

— Meu nome é Ben.

— Você tá ferido, Ben? Eu tenho água e curativo.

O rosto dele se ilumina quando Kate lhe oferece ajuda. Ben também está imundo, cansado e desesperado por segurança.

— Você veio sozinho? — ela pergunta só para ter certeza, com medo de ser assassinada por um grupo de sobreviventes em pânico. Mas Ben só suspira e balança a cabeça afirmativamente, triste — Vem, deixa eu te ajudar. Vamos ali pra outra sala.

Kate guarda sua arma na mochila e estende as mãos para Ben. Ele guarda a arma, pega na mão dela, ainda segurando as costelas com a outra, e geme de dor e desconforto quando Kate o puxa para cima. Ele é mais alto, mas está tão desnutrido e fraco que não parece ameaçador. Kate junta todos os pertences dele e os enfia na mochila preta, levando-a consigo pelo corredor.

Ela vira a mesa e levanta duas cadeiras, colocando Ben sentado numa delas. Kate abre a mochila e tira uma bolsinha azul de dentro.

— Então — ela começa, ainda meio incerta. Ben só está um pouco pálido e cansado, não parece contaminado e nem morrendo. — Como você se machucou?

Ben a observa abrir a bolsinha e pegar tiras de pano e uma garrafa pequena com água lá de dentro. É tão bom ouvir a voz de outro ser humano que ele se distrai.

— Eu, uh- — ele gagueja, surpreso com a própria voz — Eu me cortei na cerca do estacionamento enquanto pulava.

— Entendi. — Kate abaixa nos joelhos e Ben ergue a camiseta com cuidado, mostrando um rasgo de alguns centímetros na lateral das costelas. Kate tenta esconder o desconforto e espirra água no local, que escorre pelo torso e pinga no chão. — Vamos torcer pra que sua vacina do tétano ainda esteja válida.

Ben resmunga quando Kate aperta o corte com um pedaço limpo de pano.

— Pronto. Segura isso no lugar.

Ela dá meia volta e começa a revirar coisas na bolsinha e em sua mochila. Ben continua respirando alto e forte, olhando o teto, mente vagando longe de cansaço.

— Pelo visto eu esqueci a cola em casa... — Kate suspira. Ben não sabe do que ela está falando, mas a vê sentar na outra cadeira e olhá-lo com atenção — Não tenho nada pra fechar esse corte aqui, mas se você quiser me seguir até em casa...

Ben não parece ser perigoso. Os olhos azuis dele estão cercados de cansaço, e ele está bem magro. Além do mais, está ferido e sozinho. Não é uma ameaça, e Kate daria conta dele se fosse.

E ela também deseja a companhia de outra pessoa, mesmo que só por um tempo.

Ben parece estar pensando a mesma coisa.

— Posso descansar um pouco lá também? — ele pergunta, incerto.

— Claro.

— Tudo bem então.

— Recolha suas coisas — Kate olha para o relógio no pulso — Tá ficando um pouco tarde e o Cree ainda tá me esperando lá fora.

— Tem mais gente com você?

— Cree é o meu pássaro — ela sorri, guardando suas coisas na mochila e ajudando Ben com as dele —, ele sempre vem comigo quando venho pegar coisas na cidade.

Ben não responde. Ele termina de arrumar as coisas e Kate prende o pano em cima do corte com fita adesiva.

— Deve segurar até estarmos em casa. — Kate ajeita as alças nos ombros — Por onde você entrou?

— Janela do banheiro.

— Eu vim pela porta da frente. Vamos ver como tá o estacionamento. Se estiver cheio, vamos por trás.

Ben concorda. Ele segue atrás de Kate, pisando onde ela pisa enquanto os dois desviam de lixo e vidro nos corredores do mercado, fazendo o maior silêncio possível. Kate se apoia na parede e espia para fora.

O sol está começando a se pôr. O céu tem tons alaranjados se misturando no azul e refletindo nas poucas nuvens. O estacionamento continua vazio, mas dois mortos perambulam na esquina, alguns metros ao longe. É uma distância segura. Kate quase se esquece que está acompanhada por causa do silêncio, mas Ben olha para fora também.

— Eu tô ficando naquela casa ali — Kate aponta para a colina no fim da rua, especificamente para a casa branca com anões no jardim — A rua tem bastante árvore, então a sombra delas cobre a gente. Nesse horário eles já não enxergam tão bem. Tem dois ali — ela aponta na outra direção, oposta —, mas estamos longe o suficiente. Você consegue correr?

— Um pouco.

— Então vamos correr até aquele carro e de lá eu distraio eles.

Kate pega uma lata aberta de ervilhas podres numa mão e o pé-de-cabra na outra, tomando fôlego para correr. Ela espera o momento até que os mortos estão de costas e dispara, seguida por Ben; ambos correm na direção do carro prata tombado de lado e abaixam atrás dele. Kate olha rapidamente ao redor, vê que não há perigo, se apoia no carro e lança a lata de ervilhas o mais forte que consegue na direção das árvores atrás do Walmart.

O barulho metálico contra as pedras do chão ecoa pelo estacionamento. Imediatamente os dois mortos da esquina correm na direção das árvores, deixando cair pedaços de roupas.

— Agora ali — Kate aponta para a árvore do outro lado da rua, e depois para as outras árvores que se conectam com ela na calçada.

Ela levanta e Ben a imita. Os dois escapam silenciosamente na direção da sombra e, depois de conferir se Ben ainda estava junto, avançam colina acima. Ben se move como um gato; ágil e preciso.

As casas ficam para trás rapidamente. A casa branca está lá, bem preservada e um tanto desbotada. Ela tem um jardim largo na frente, infelizmente agora morto, cheio de anões. A porta da frente está fechada, e cortinas cobrem as janelas. Kate guia Ben pela lateral da casa, passando por uma porta de madeira no grande cercado que cobre os fundos.

Ela rapidamente tranca o portão e prende um fio de lã com latinhas de Coca-Cola na maçaneta.

Kate suspira pesadamente. Mas, quando olha para Ben, ela parece muito mais tranquila. Ele entende isso como um bom sinal: se Kate se sente confortável aqui, então deve ser seguro.

A parte de trás da casa tem bom tamanho, e é protegida por uma cerca de madeira de dois metros de altura. Não está em perfeito estado, já que a grama roça nas canelas dos dois ali parados na entrada e o concreto do chão está rachado e imundo. Há um plástico preto grande pendurado na cerca, que desce até o chão na direção de uma bacia larga. Um sistema de captação de água da chuva — rudimentar, mas que funciona. Nos degraus que levam até a porta da cozinha tem um balde de plástico com água e um copo do Super-Homem, além de uma linha comprida com algumas roupas lavadas.

Ben só tinha visto a parte de trás da casa, mas já estava impressionado. A bacia com água e o varal já eram mais do que ele tinha, e ver coisas tão banais quanto calcinhas penduradas lhe trouxe lembranças. Kate também parece relaxada. Ela desamarra os cadarços e deixa os tênis apoiados na parede ao lado da portinha de madeira da cozinha e entra.

Está escuro lá dentro. Ben tenta espiar pelo lado de fora, mas só consegue ver uma geladeira enferrujada e pratos sujos numa pia. Ele tira as botas, deixa-as junto com os tênis de Kate e entra na casa.

Bem nunca vira decoração tão estranha numa cozinha. A porta da geladeira está torta e caída, com ferrugem nas pontas e no puxador. Os balcões, que percorrem o cômodo no formato de L, têm a superfície coberta por potes — quando Ben olha dentro deles, vê água em todos. Pacotes de comida e lixo estão em cima da mesa e as cadeiras empilhadas no canto.

— Ben, vem cá. — a voz de Kate soa pela porta aberta — Achei a cola.

Ele passa pela porta e dá na sala: um cômodo largo e amplo, um tanto sujo, em que todos os móveis foram afastados para os cantos, criando um grande círculo no centro perto da lareira. Está escuro; a única luz vem das brasas na lareira e da lanterna apoiada no tapete no chão, que aponta para a enorme mala preta cheia de coisas. Tábuas nas janelas as mantêm fechadas para sempre e, contra a porta, uma pesada poltrona de couro reflete a luz avermelhada. O chão perto da janela tem pilhas de coisas organizadas: roupas, sapatos, comida, utensílios, ferramentas, papéis. Ben mal consegue processar tudo aquilo antes de ver Kate sinalizando para que ele se aproximasse.

Ben toma cuidado onde pisa. O calor e a segurança de um lugar aconchegante o deixam sonolento. Ele se senta no chão ao lado de Kate e sente todos os músculos doloridos.

— Levanta a camiseta — ela pede.

— Hm... — ele segura na ponta da camiseta, observando o tubinho de super cola na mão de Kate — O que você vai fazer com isso?

— Vou colar seu corte, ué. — ela sorri, empolgada por conversar com alguém. Mesmo que Ben seja de poucas palavras — Mas eu tenho um grampeador ou linha e agulha, se você preferir...

— Pode colar.

Ben tira a camiseta. O pano está molhado de sangue, provavelmente por causa do esforço da corrida, e a pele começa a ficar roxa e amarela ao redor e nas beiradas do corte. Kate pega a lanterna e a coloca debaixo do braço. Ela pega um frasco grande de hidratante facial Nivea com _pump_ e recebe um olhar curioso de Ben.

— É detergente. Tudo bem lavar isso daí? Se infeccionar vai ser bem ruim.

Ben balança a cabeça. A exaustão pesava na cabeça dele.

Kate o coloca apoiado no sofá. Com a garrafinha de água ela faz espuma e limpa o corte de Ben. Ele se encolhe todo. Kate termina a limpeza com um paninho seco e um aviso:

— Vai doer. Desculpa.

Ben mal tem tempo de olhar para Kate antes de sentir os dedos dela apertando sua pele, juntando as duas beiradas do corte e colando o mais rápido possível com a super cola. Ele se remexe e reclama de dor.

— Shhhh. Faz silêncio — Kate pede, colando os próprios dedos juntos — Não grita. Pronto.

Ela tira as mãos do rapaz e ele desmorona no chão.

Kate se levanta, tentando limpar a cola nas calças. Ela guarda seu pequeno kit médico em uma das pilhas no chão e corre para a cozinha, despejando água de um dos potes num copo de vidro. Ela também pega os pedaços do corrimão que estão na pilha de madeira e volta para o centro, colocando o copo na mão de Ben com cuidado.

— Bebe. Vou fazer alguma coisa pra gente comer. — ela se estica na direção da pilha de roupa e pega uma das camisetas grandes — Veste isso também.

Ben tem dificuldade para beber, mas sente-se feliz quando sente água limpa na boca. Ele bebe com entusiasmo apesar de tudo, vendo Kate enfiar madeira na lareira e atiçar as brasas com uma revista velha. As chamas não demoram para levantarem de novo e logo o cômodo está iluminado e quente. Seguro.

Ele coloca a camiseta que Kate o deu.

— Pode ficar com esse sofá. — ela sinaliza o sofá de três lugares com estampa tropical em que ele está apoiado. Está empoeirado, mas limpo e confortável — Tenta descansar um pouco.

Ben concorda com a cabeça e escala o sofá, ajeitando uma almofada amarela atrás do pescoço. O corpo dele afunda no sofá e se recusa a se mexer de novo, pesado como uma pedra. Cada pálpebra pesa um quilo. Ben só tem tempo de olhar na direção de Kate para ter certeza de que tudo não passava de um delírio e a vê tirando o capacete de hockey da cabeça, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça para ele como se afirmasse "pode dormir, tá tudo bem por aqui".

Os olhos dele cedem e Ben apaga.

Kate suspira, vendo o peito dele subir e descer num ritmo constante. Por alguns segundos ela fica lá, ouvindo a respiração pesada de Ben e sentindo um aperto no peito. Fazia só duas semanas que ela estava fora, mas sentia tantas saudades de Mia — honestamente, de qualquer ser humano. A pior coisa de sair de casa era o silêncio.

Mas Kate não tem tempo a perder. Ela coloca o capacete na bacia branca e esfrega os dedos no cabelo com força. A calça, a jaqueta, a camiseta, meias e traje de surfista também vão, e Kate leva tudo para a parte dos fundos. Ela rapidamente avalia se alguma peça precisa de conserto ou lavagem — um novo furo no cotovelo da jaqueta e sujeira grossa e buracos nos joelhos dos jeans, além de meias fedidas e calcinha usada. Kate pendura tudo no varal para tomar ar e decide colocar algumas roupas antes que Ben acorde.

Ela pega um dos cobertores dobrados no pé do seu sofá e o coloca em cima de Ben.

— Não.

Ben está fedido demais. Ela dobra o cobertor e sobe rapidamente as escadas, pegando um no armário no quarto. Cobre-o com esse e limpa as mãos com água antes de começar a preparar comida.

Kate pega o abridor de latas e coloca as duas pastas de feijão perto das brasas na lareira. Ela olha para Ben e decide por colocar uma lata de milho também. Enquanto a comida esquenta, Kate senta nos degraus de concreto do lado de fora e se lava com um pano, o balde com água e o copo do Super-Homem, usando detergente no cabelo oleoso. Ela aproveita e lava suas roupas e a camiseta de Ben.

O céu ainda tinha pouca luz alaranjada no horizonte, mas ainda nenhum sinal de Cree. Kate revira os olhos; ele deveria ter ficado distraído procurando coisas legal para trazer. Mas deve estar de volta logo mais, já que é hora do jantar.

Kate se seca, veste suas roupas e pendura o que está molhado para secar. Ela também pega a pequena pá de jardinagem no chão e cavuca a grama atrás de alguma minhoca ou inseto para Cree. Com as peças secas na mão e alguns besourinhos no copo, ela volta a sala e guarda tudo em seu lugar.

A comida no fogo já tinha começado a borbulhar. Kate coloca tudo nos pratos que tinha encontrado na cozinha e resolve acordar Ben.

— Ben? — ela o toca no braço e ele se revira, fazendo-a recuar.

Melhor manter distância.

Kate senta-se no tapete a uma distância segura e o cutuca no braço com o pé.

— Ben. Acorda, o jantar tá pronto. — ele vira a cabeça, mas suas sobrancelhas estão juntas — Ben?

O último cutucão o fez levantar num pulo e dar um tapa no pé de Kate, olhando assustado ao redor. Kate ergue as mãos.

— Calma.

Ben vê uma garota iluminada por luz vermelha. Ela tem o cabelo ondulado curto na altura do queixo, castanho, ainda úmido; os olhos são da mesma cor, em formato de amêndoa, com sobrancelhas grossas. O nariz é reto e pequeno no rosto, e a boca arredondada.

— Onde- — Ben senta, ainda respirando rápido e confuso — Onde-

— Tá tudo bem. Respira fundo, cara.

Ben toma fôlego e exala alto. A mente dele clareia: essa menina o encontrou no Walmart e o trouxe até a casa dela. Ela cuidou do seu machucado — ele até apalpa a região das costelas e sente o pedaço de pano e a fita — e te deixou dormir no sofá.

Outra coisa chama a atenção dele: o cheiro no ar. A boca de Ben saliva imediatamente, colocando os olhos nos dois pratos no chão e depois de volta na menina. O nome dela é Kate. Ele se lembra.

— Tá melhor? — ela pergunta e Ben balança a cabeça — Vem comer.

Ben afasta a coberta das pernas e desce com cuidado, sentindo a pele das costelas repuxando. Ele apoia as costas no sofá e pega o prato que Kate o oferece: uma pasta marrom e milho. É tão feio, mas é um banquete. Ben até sente a garganta queimar de emoção ao ver tanta comida quente.

Kate o vê comer ferozmente, como uma animal faminto. Ela própria come sua pasta de feijão, surpresa por ainda ser tão gostosa.

Ben ergue a cabeça quando ouve algo bater no vidro. Kate olha também. _Tic tic tic_. A cor some do rosto do rapaz. _Tic tic tic._

 _—_ É o Cree.

Kate deixa o prato no chão e se levanta, indo até a janela. Ela espia pelas cortinas, vendo a rua vazia, e abre a janela o suficiente para que um pássaro preto grande pouse no meio do tapete. Ben não esperava um corvo, especialmente um que virava a cabeça para ele como se o analisasse profundamente.

— Vem cá — Kate o pega do chão como se Cree fosse um cachorro e o coloca contra o peito, afagando as penas das costas dele e recebendo afagos com o bico no queixo — Tá atrasado!

Ele responde com um piadinho, ainda se esfregando na menina.

— Deixa que eu pego seu potinho. Vamos ver que coisas legais que você achou hoje.

Kate coloca Cree no encosto do sofá e corre escada acima.

Ben não tem certeza de que está entendendo a situação. Kate tem um bicho de estimação; não, ela tem um _corvo_ de estimação. E ele, aparentemente, acha coisas legais. E está olhando daquele jeito de novo para Ben.

Kate volta com um potinho de manteiga com objetos dentro. Ela senta no tapete e Cree voa para perto dela. Kate enfia uma colherada de feijão na boca e começa a ver o que Cree tinha encontrado.

— Hm — Kate coloca as coisas no chão — Uma pedra. Duas pedras. Uma moeda! Um grampo, um botão, um pedaço de vidro... Cree, você achou uma pilha! Muito bem!

Cree solta grasnados felizes e pula ao redor dos objetos.

— Vamos ver se funciona ainda.

Kate testa a pilha em sua lanterna e ela acende. Kate ri e pega Cree, dando beijinhos na cabeça dele.

Ela coloca no chão um potinho de plástico com um pouco de milho e besouros para que ele coma. Cree agita as asas e come empolgadamente junto com Ben e Kate.

— Pega metade do meu milho — Ben estica seu prato para Kate, mas recua quando Cree abre as asas e solta um grasnado forte. Alto o suficiente para que Kate olhe feio para ele.

— Cree, o Ben é amigo. Ele não vai me machucar. E fique quieto! — ela coloca o dedo nos lábios, pedindo silêncio. — Pode ficar com o milho, Ben. Você deve estar com mais fome que eu.

— Por favor — ele balança o prato no ar.

Kate suspira e aceita metade, dando três ou quatro grãozinhos a Cree também.

— Obrigada.

— Obrigado... — ele repete, encarando os milhos enquanto os empurra de um lado para o outro — Por me deixar ficar aqui.

— Não tem problema. Pode ficar até se recuperar. — Kate o assegura — Ou o tempo que quiser.

— Vocês moram aqui? — Ben olha na direção da mala preta enorme no chão, perto da janela.

— Não. Eu e o Cree moramos um pouco mais ao norte, em Jasper.

Kate ainda não tem certeza se confia o suficiente em Ben para contar sobre Mia ou a cabine.

Ben termina de comer e empilha o prato no de Kate.

— Vim ver se acho comida e outras coisas úteis. — ela explica — Já tô na cidade faz duas semanas e vasculhei as casas dessa vizinhança. Achei essas coisas todas — ela aponta para a mala meio cheia e as pilhas no chão. — E você? De onde você vem? Quando chegou? — o rosto de Kate está cheio de curiosidade, mas ela se ajeita no lugar e dá um sorriso tímido — Desculpa, não quero te encher de perguntas. Você deve estar cansado.

Ben balança a cabeça, sentindo-se tão cansado quanto antes, mas agora de barriga cheia.

— Te explico tudo amanhã — ele promete —, mas eu vim dos Estados Unidos. Do Tennessee.

Kate abraça as pernas, interessadíssima.

— É óbvio pelo sotaque que você não é canadense. Estava tentando adivinhar de qual estado era. — Kate junta as sobrancelhas enquanto pensa — Mas o Tennessee fica longe... Tipo, bem longe. É no sul, não é?

Ben solta um suspiro humorado.

— Não, mas quase. É sudoeste americano. E fica bem longe mesmo.

— Como você conseguiu atravessar a fronteira e chegar em Alberta?

— Eu... vim de carro. Caminhonete. Mas não achei gasolina no posto pra bombear, então tenho andado a pé. Cheguei ontem à noite.

— Entendi. — apesar da curiosidade de saber coisas sobre a vida desse estranho, Kate evita perguntar mais coisas. O cansaço está estampado no rosto de Ben e ele precisa ter uma boa noite de sono para se recuperar logo. — Bom, ahn... Por favor, não se sinta ofendido, mas você precisa de um banho.

Ben encara as próprias mãos encardidas e estremece, tentando lembrar qual foi a última vez que pelo menos lavou o rosto.

— ... Tem razão.

— Pode usar a água que está na bacia e o detergente no potinho de Nivea. Se precisar de um pano, tem na mesa. Mas não encosta no pote vermelho na janela — Kate avisa, séria — É a água que o Cree se lava.

— Tá...

— Aproveita e já lava suas roupas — Kate levanta, recolhendo os pratos e deixando-os na pia da cozinha — Vou subir e pegar coisas limpas pra você.

Ela volta com uma camiseta preta e uma calça de moletom azul do Canadiens de Montreal, uma escova de dentes e uma de cabelo e um travesseiro, além de toalha. Ela deixa as coisas no chão ao lado da porta da cozinha e finalmente consegue alguns minutos para arrumar os achados do dia.

Cree está empoleirado no batente da janela da cozinha, observando o homem estranho. Ben acha aquilo desconfortável, mas estava gostando demais se esfregar com um pouco de sabão de lavanda vendo a lua cheia no céu. A noite de verão está quente e calma; da floresta que cerca a pequena cidade vem o canto das cigarras e uma brisa gostosa.

Ben finalmente se sente limpo o suficiente. Ele acha roupas limpas quando abre a porta e se troca rapidamente, aproveitando e lavando suas roupas imundas e rasgadas e pendurando-as no varal. Ben encara a roupa de lycra de surfista de Kate: o preto está um pouco desgastado pelo uso, mas ainda parece se manter intacto. O material é bem grosso...

É uma peça estranha para se ter durante um apocalipse, mas Ben vê como deve ser útil. E a roupa de surfista, combinada com a jaqueta marrom puída e remendada cheia de bolsos e uma calça de sarja preta, além do capacete de hockey, era um visual bastante peculiar.

Kate ouve o piso estalar quando Ben volta do jardim dos fundos. Ele volta a sala com copos com água nas mãos e dá um a Kate.

— Se sentindo melhor?

— Bem melhor. Obrigado.

— Deita aqui perto do fogo pro seu cabelo secar mais rápido.

Kate abre espaço, sentando-se perto de suas coisas. Ben pega uma das almofadas do sofá e a coloca perto da lareira, deitando-se nela e expondo seu cabelo ao calor. Ele respira bem fundo, relaxando o corpo todo, e sente os olhos pesados de novo.

— Tira um cochilo — Kate sugere, buscando na mala preta seu kit de costura —, eu te acordo quando formos dormir.

Ben concorda e fecha os olhos. Ele dorme rapidamente, tanto que nem percebe quando Cree se aproxima e começa a inspecionar o relógio brilhante que ele tem no pulso.

Kate olha também. É um Rolex. Chique.

Será que esse relógio está com Ben faz tempo? Parece funcionar ainda. Kate faz uma careta enquanto pensa que seria melhor começar a procurar relógios caros, já que a bateria dura bem mais do que um de marca qualquer.

— Cree, deixa ele em paz.

O pássaro olha para Kate como se entendesse, mas escolhe ignora-la e continua bicando o vidro grosso do relógio.

Kate joga uma tampinha de garrafa no chão e ela sai rolando, e Cree se afasta para ir brincar com ela.

Aproveitando aquele tempinho antes de ir dormir, Kate remenda todas as roupas com o maior cuidado possível, mas sabe que Mia faria um trabalho dez vezes melhor e mais rápido. Ela coloca o alarme na porta da cozinha e joga um pouco de Sudoku e Caça-Palavras na revistinha que achou na gaveta até sentir sono. O relógio de Ben mostra que é quase meia-noite. O cabelo dele está seco e os fios loiros refletem a luz avermelhada da lareira.

Ben ainda está com o rosto permeado de cansaço, mas Kate consegue vê-lo melhor agora que está limpo. As sobrancelhas dele são mais escuras que o cabelo, finas nas pontas; o cabelo está um pouco comprido e cortado torto, cobrindo testa e ponta das orelhas. Ele tem barba por fazer, mas não o suficiente para esconder o rosto demasiadamente magro. Os olhos dele são amendoados e com pálpebras gordinhas, cílios curtos praticamente invisíveis de tão loiros. O nariz tem uma curva suave na ponte e alarga nas narinas. A boca dele é rosa, ressecada e descascando. Agora, sem a sujeira, Kate pode ver a cicatriz que desce da testa, cortando a sobrancelha, e as sardas no topo das maçãs do rosto e pintas claras pelo rosto.

A primeira coisa que vem na cabeça de Kate é que ele deve queimar fácil no sol e ficar com muitas sardas, que nem Jennifer costumava ficar. Felizmente o sol canadense é mais amigável do que ele estava acostumado.

Kate boceja.

— Ben, Cree, vamos dormir.

Ela toca o cotovelo de Ben e ele acorda meio sobressaltado, ainda esperando acordar no chão frio ou no banco traseiro duro de sua caminhonete. Kate diz para ele deitar no sofá e ajeita uma caixa de sapatos com um cobertor cinza no chão para Cree, que chega pululando com uma moeda no bico. Kate coloca alguns dos brinquedinhos dele dentro e em volta da caixa.

Ben se espreguiça e, tonto de sono, sobe para seu sofá, deitando-se numa almofada e se cobrindo com o cobertor. Ele vê Kate apagar o fogo, deitar-se no outro sofá e se cobrir também, e Cree pula na barriga dela pedindo por carinho. Ela o acaricia por um tempo, conversando baixinho com ele na luz das brasas, recebendo afagos com o bico preto.

— Pra cama. Anda. — o pássaro protesta — Chega de carinho. Já pra cama.

Cree pula na barriga dela e puxa a beirada de sua camiseta.

— Amanhã procuro uma minhoca bem grande e gorda pra você. Prometo.

Ele parece satisfeito com a proposta. Cree pula para o chão e entra na caixa de sapato, aconchegando-se no cobertor e deixando a moeda brilhante por perto, como uma possessão querida.

Ben só tem tempo de ver Kate suspirar e fechar os olhos antes de cair no sono também.


	5. Capítulo IV

\- Cheguei!

Kate ergue os olhos na direção da porta, vendo Jennifer entrando junto com seu namorado francês, Hugo.

\- Cara, tô cansada. Nem acredito que a gente tem um voo pra pegar ainda.

\- Onde deixo minhas coisas? - ele pergunta.

Jen e Hugo passam pela porta carregando grandes mochilas de acampamento e uma barraca enrolada debaixo do braço.

\- Oi, Kate! - Jen acena e sorri, tirando a mochila pesada do ombro - Coloca tudo isso no meu quarto, amor. Eu arrumo tudo quando voltarmos.

\- Ok. Oi, Kate.

Kate sorri para os dois, ainda meio nervosa.

\- Oi, Hugo. Como foram de viagem?

\- Fui picado - ele mostra o cotovelo, lamentando a bolinha vermelha - Acho que montamos a barraca perto de uma colmeia, porque as abelhas entravam em absolutamente tudo.

\- Hmmm.

Kate respira fundo, vendo Jen e Hugo deixando as coisas no quarto e colocando as malas da viagem ao lado da porta. Kate não faz ideia de como convencer Jen a não ir. Se contasse que está aflita por causa de postagens em espanhol num aplicativo, Jen a passaria o contato do terapeuta de novo.

Mesmo que a ameaça seja falsa, ou não tão grave assim, ou só uma pegadinha, ou permaneça isolada na América do Sul... Talvez não seja a hora ideal para ir visitar os pais do namorado no Quebec, especialmente pela primeira vez. A mãe de Kate já havia lhe chamado de paranoica; ela não precisa que Jen pense isso dela também.

A porta do banheiro no corredor fecha e o chuveiro liga. Hugo está no banho. Kate deixa o computador no sofá e atravessa a sala na direção do quarto de Jen. Ela está separando as roupas da viagem, colocando as sujas no cesto e passando outros pertences para sua mala de mão.

\- Uh, Jen...

\- Oi.

Parada na porta, Kate sente a ansiedade explodir dentro do peito. O quarto de Jen não ajuda: há pôsteres e fotos colados na parede, coisas no chão e cobrindo a cama toda, cortina torta, pilhas de roupas penduradas na cadeira. Deuses, parece um campo de guerra.

\- Escuta, deixa eu te falar uma coisa.

Jen levanta do chão depois de colocar um par de sapatos na mochila e pega a toalha pendurada na porta do armário.

\- Fala.

\- ... - Kate esfrega as mãos - Enquanto tava tomando conta da Mia, vi na internet umas postagens na comunidade argentina...

\- Huh - Jen cruza os braços, expressão curiosa no rosto e sorriso na boca.

\- No dia 26, o Edmonton Journal publicou uma matéria falando sobre um vírus da raiva mutante que foi descoberto na Patagônia. - quanto mais Kate fala, mais idiota ela percebe que soa. - Então, comecei a ver posts no grupo da Argentina falando sobre um contágio. Li no La Nacion, que é um jornal-

\- Calma. O quê? Um vírus mutante da raiva escapou da Patagônia e tá infectando todo mundo na Argentina?

\- A matéria do La Nacion disse que o vírus está subindo a Argentina na direção dos outros países e é muito contagioso e tem a taxa de mortalidade em mais de 90%, mais que o Ebo-

\- Você tá chapada? - Jen pergunta tão inocentemente como se quisesse saber se Kate aceitaria um copo d'água.

\- Não! Tô falando que tem um vírus novo e mais letal que o Corona subindo as Américas e eu não acho que é hora de você sair de casa! Talvez o governo decrete quarentena! - Kate desabafa, irritada e confusa.

\- Kate, só pode ser uma pegadinha. - Jen sorri, reconfortando-a - Como que eu e o Hugo viemos de Jasper até aqui ouvindo rádio e não ouvimos uma notícia sobre isso? - ela coloca a mão no ombro de Kate - Deve ser obra de Hollywood, você sabe que eles têm feito umas divulgações estranhas pros novos filmes do The Last of Us. Amanhã com certeza vai sair uma matéria na BBC falando disso.

\- Jen, eu só acho que não é a hora de você ir pro Quebec. Dá uma semana. Cinco dias. Se em cinco dias estiver tudo bem-

\- Nem ferrando. Você sabe o quanto paguei nessas passagens?

\- ... Sei.

\- Fica calma, Kate. Pode usar umas gotas do meu floral enquanto eu estiver fora, deixo na pia pra você. Agora com licença - Jen desvia dela e para na porta do banheiro -, a gente precisa ir pro aeroporto em meia hora e eu tô imunda.

Kate não consegue pensar em nada para responder enquanto vê Jen sorrir de novo e entrar no banheiro cheio de vapor, deixando-a sozinha. Ela encosta na parede e encara o teto.

Jen está indo embora. Isso quer dizer que Kate vai ficar sozinha. Se outra pandemia explodir no mundo, Kate está sozinha e completamente despreparada. No armário dela não tem muita coisa, e nem na geladeira...

Se... Se for tão grave quanto estão dizendo... Kate precisa de comida e outras coisas. Máscaras e coisas de limpeza, lanterna, pilhas, remédios...

Talvez ela ache uma lista de coisas essenciais na internet. Boa. Uma lista pré-pronta deve ajudar a pensar nos básicos e se planejar. Kate pega seu computador na sala e vai para seu quarto, papel e caneta na mão.

.

.

\- Ei, relaxa. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Jen sorri de novo, prendendo o cabelo ruivo em um rabo e erguendo a alça da mala de viagem.

\- Ok.

\- Volto na quarta. E aí deixo você pintar minhas unhas.

Kate sorri mesmo sentindo uma pontadinha de medo no peito.

\- Beleza. Boa viagem, tá? Se cuidem. - ela olha para Jen - Pode me mandar mensagem ou ligar quando quiser.

Kate dá um abraço apertado e um beijo em Jen e Hugo, e acena para eles da porta quando entram num Uber para o aeroporto. As luzes da casa do outro lado da rua estão acesas, especialmente as do quarto de Mia.

Falando em Mia... Logo é aniversário dela. Kate acha que ela adoraria um kit de costura de verdade para poder fazer roupa para as bonecas. Mia também está ficando bem grandinha, então que tal alguma coisa mais avançada, como um livro de costura? Se Kate ajudar seus hobbies, talvez ela não a odeie mais tanto assim.

Kate pega as chaves do carro de Jen e parte na direção do mercado.

Durante todo o caminho os apresentadores do jornal no rádio falavam da importância do protetor solar no verão e como uma mulher russa conquistou o recorde mundial de pé mais comprido do mundo. Nenhuma menção sequer aos acontecimentos na Argentina. Kate para na vaga, desliga o carro e apoia a cabeça no volante. Ela tinha endoidado de vez? E se não for uma pegadinha, mas auto sabotagem? Ela tinha tido uma briga feia com um dos jurados do concurso de artes no fim do semestre e pensado em largar a faculdade... Talvez o ARV-1 seja a desculpa que ela estava esperando.

A porta do carro do lado do de Kate bate com força e ela ergue o olhar a tempo de ver um casal de máscaras no rosto correndo para dentro do mercado com pressa, agitados.

Ela pega o celular. As postagens no grupo argentino só aumentavam, e links de matérias de jornal em português começavam a aparecer nos comentários.

O vírus tinha chegado ao Brasil. E o Brasil tem a atenção dos jornais mundiais. Logo a notícia se espalharia e tudo viraria caos.

O pânico começa a sufocar Kate. Ela fica alguns minutos no carro em silêncio, retomando a respiração. A lista gigantesca de compras está em seu bolso, e ela já tinha transferido seu dinheiro de reserva para a conta principal.

"Eu tô doida, mas nem tanto assim", pensa. Nem ferrando que ela gastaria toda sua poupança numa especulação de pandemia. Ela decide usar só um terço do dinheiro. Ainda falta tempo para o vírus chegar ao Canadá.

Ainda tensa e ansiosa, Kate desce do carro e vai na direção do mercado, andando rapidamente. Ela vê outro cara andando rápido também, tão aflito e nervoso quanto ela, e naquele segundo Kate percebeu algumas coisas:

a) talvez a pandemia seja muito real;

b) os suprimentos vão acabar;

c) todo mundo vai morrer;

d) ela está sozinha.

.

.

O caos se instalou em questão de dias.

Naquela noite, Kate voltou para casa com o porta-malas do carro absolutamente lotado de coisas. Ela separou toda a comida perecível, guardou as ferramentas, colocou as roupas novas no armário. Foi também a primeira vez que ela viu uma matéria em inglês falando sobre o surto de ARV-1. A matéria era brasileira e relatava milhões de mortos na Argentina e casos no Chile, Uruguai, Paraguai e sul do Brasil. A Bolívia fechou fronteiras e desviou todos os voos para o país. Voos internacionais na região estão sendo cancelados e o governo argentino finalmente decretou quarentena nacional, e o Brasil está debatendo se entrará também.

Aquela matéria explodiu nas redes sociais. Logo começaram a aparecer traduções das matérias em espanhol e dos documentos dos cientistas que descobriram o vírus. A OMS já estava ciente e começava a conduzir estudos in loco.

Todos os jornais canadenses soltaram uma nota sobre o assunto. O governo demorou a se posicionar: só no dia seguinte que o Primeiro-Ministro disse algo sobre os acontecimentos do sul e recomendou que todos os canadenses ficassem em casa, e que os aeroportos não estão mais recebendo passageiros vindos da América do Sul. Kate considera que é melhor do que nada; pelo menos o Corona em 2020 deu um susto nessa gente do governo e agora essas ameaças são levadas mais a sério.

As coisas pioraram muito durante o segundo dia. Os casos no Brasil explodiram, atingindo sul e sudeste e deixando milhões de mortos nas capitais do sul. A Argentina se tornou incomunicável às quatro da tarde, e o grupo argentino parou de receber postagens novas. Chile, Paraguai, Bolívia e Uruguai estavam caindo também. Às sete da noite, o os primeiros casos no México foram reportados: uma mulher infectada embarcou num voo de La Paz para a Cidade do México enquanto ainda não apresentava sintomas - ela contaminou todos no avião, inclusive os pilotos, e algumas pessoas chegaram até a morrer a bordo antes do avião pousar horas depois e contaminar os funcionários do aeroporto também.

Às oito, Kate ouviu batidas na porta da frente.

O sr. e a sra. Paoli estavam lá, preocupados.

\- Oi, Kate. - a sra. Paoli sorri gentilmente - Tudo bem?

\- T-Tudo... - ela olha de um para o outro, confusa - Algum problema?

\- Nós ficamos sabendo do que tá acontecendo no Brasil e na Argentina, então talvez a gente entre em quarentena logo mais. - o tom do sr. Paoli é formal, como se ele estivesse explicando para um motorista por que lhe deu multa.

\- Então pensamos em te dar um pouco mais de dinheiro pra você comprar comida.

As sobrancelhas de Kate sobem.

\- Não, uh- - ela ergue as mãos, sorrindo - Não precisa. Meus pais me dão dinheiro uma vez por mês-

A sra. Paoli - Marta, na verdade. Mia tem os olhos e o cabelo dela, mas o rosto igualzinho ao do pai. Já Cris era cópia idêntica de sua mãe - não hesita um segundo quando coloca um maço de notas na mão de Kate.

\- Tudo bem, querida. - ah, o sorriso dela lembra Kate da própria mãe - Não vai fazer falta pra gente, mas pode fazer pra você. Depois da quarentena discutimos sobre isso.

\- Obrigada...

Kate jamais achou que encontraria pessoas tão boas quanto os Paoli em uma vizinhança pequena do subúrbio de St. Albert. Por isso, com medo no coração, Kate os abraça com força, desejando segurança e saúde para todos e acena para Mia na janela.

\- Tome cuidado. Não provoque pessoas irritadas - aconselha o sr. Paoli -, não entre em brigas que sabe que não vai ganhar. Pessoas em pânico são burras, Kate.

\- Tudo bem. Vou ficar atenta. Mas e a Cris? Ela conseguiu voltar pra casa?

\- Não. - a sra. Paoli se encolhe um pouco e recebe um afago do marido - Ela e os amigos acabaram de chegar em Manitoba. Eles vão ficar em um hotel e voltar amanhã de manhã.

\- Entendi. Não se preocupe, amanhã a Cris está de volta.

Ela se sente triste por Cris. Ela era só um ano mais nova que Kate e estudava na mesma faculdade que ela, só que no curso de Biologia. Elas frequentemente se encontravam no campus e almoçavam juntas. Kate considera Cris uma amiga muito querida. Mal consegue imaginar como os pais dela devem estar sofrendo.

Kate usou parte do dinheiro extra para ir no mercado uma hora depois. Não estava cheio, mas ela pôde perceber as prateleiras esvaziadas e as expressões de preocupação nos clientes e funcionários. Todos pareciam estar se preparando para uma quarentena longa, de pelo menos quatro meses.

Kate se lembrava da pandemia de COVID-19 quando tinha sete ou oito anos. Foram meses bem estranhos, incertos e cheios de mortes. Mas tudo eventualmente voltou ao normal com a vacina.

Ela tentou dormir, mas a preocupação a deixou acordada encarando o teto por várias horas. O que a despertou de vez no terceiro dia foi a notificação de uma matéria do The New York Post, anunciando que a presidente americana tinha decretado quarentena nacional depois que um avião com contaminados pousou em Nova York no fim da tarde anterior.

Nova York não é tão longe assim.

Quando a luz vermelha do relógio mostrou duas e meia da manhã, Kate recebeu outra notificação: o governo canadense também decretou quarentena nacional e voos com pessoas infectadas chegaram a Europa.

Kate chorou de pânico no chão do banheiro por vinte minutos antes de abrir o computador e procurar freneticamente mais informações de como sobreviver a uma epidemia mortal. Ela anota absolutamente tudo o que considera importante num caderno e manda foto das páginas para Jen, seus pais, os Paoli e colegas da faculdade. Ela também recebe notícias de que Cris não tinha conseguido sair de Manitoba por causa da quarentena e estava isolada no hotel com os amigos, esperando tudo passar.

Eram seis da manhã quando Kate entrou no carro de novo e foi a primeira a chegar nas mais diversas lojas atrás de suprimentos. Guias não-oficiais diziam como montar um filtro de ar em uma janela e Kate precisava dos itens na lista. Se o ARV-1 é um vírus que pode ser transmitido pelo ar, Kate precisa de máscaras também.

Às sete, a parte sul do Brasil estava incomunicável. Kate assistiu ao máximo de vídeos possíveis sobre a montagem de um filtro de ar e juntou uma camada grossa de diferentes tecidos e materiais numa fresta da janela da cozinha e selando portas e janelas com fita, rezando a qualquer deus para que aquilo funcionasse. Mesmo assim, Kate passou a usar máscara dentro de casa também apesar de ainda não haver notícia de infectados no Canadá.

Kate se sentiu muito aliviada quando os Paoli, na casa da frente, colocaram em prática todas as coisas que ela havia compartilhado, diferentemente de seus pais.

\- Mãe, por favor! Essa doença é séria e transmite pelo ar! Você e o papai precisam fazer um filtro também!

\- Isso é exagero, Kate, e você sabe - o tom de voz dela fazia Kate querer puxar os cabelos - Máscara é o suficiente. Eu e seu pai não estamos saindo de casa.

Kate começou a chorar.

\- Eu não acredito que vô passar a quarentena sozinha, esperando todo dia pra saber se vou morrer. - Kate soluçou, peito dolorido de preocupação - Você e o papai estão em Toronto, a Jen no Quebec, e eu olhando pela janela pra fazer contato visual com os meus vizinhos!

\- Kate, você tá neurótica. Você precisa descansar, filha.

\- Eu preciso sobreviver! E eu preciso que vocês comecem a levar isso a sério também!

Ela desligou num ataque de raiva e chorou um pouco. As notícias na TV e na internet não ajudavam: vídeos e fotos de pessoas mortas aos milhares, em pilhas na rua ou valas públicas; o vírus chegava ao norte do Brasil e avançava pela América Central; nos Estados Unidos, pessoas tentavam escapar desesperadamente de Nova York e levavam o vírus para outros estados; grande parte dos países pelo mundo fechavam fronteiras e cancelavam voos, mas o vírus não recuava.

Eram dez da manhã quando a internet caiu. Kate entrou em pânico. O sinal voltou duas horas depois, com um aviso de que os servidores dos Estados Unidos estavam sofrendo instabilidade.

Então Kate teve uma realização importante: se as pessoas morrerem, não vai mais haver internet, luz ou água encanada. Ou pessoas que produzem comida e tudo o que ela usa, veste, come e joga fora.

Kate não precisa dormir; ela precisa aprender, e rápido, a sobreviver no mundo que virá após a pandemia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha, eu não sei o quão realisticamente rápido uma doença do tipo da ARV-1 se espalha. Como ele meio que é o vírus que causa o fim do mundo, achei que mais ou menos uma semana era o suficiente. Provavelmente não é, mas ainda não arranjei o e-mail do Átila Iamarino pra pedir umas referências.
> 
> Deixe um comentário ou kudos se quiser! A gente se vê no próximo.


	6. Capítulo V

Ben acorda confuso e desnorteado, sentindo a baba seca no canto da boca e o pé pendurado para fora do sofá.

O corpo inteiro dele está dolorido, mas pela primeira vez em meses ele se sente descansado. Vê faixas de luz do sol num teto de madeira, o candelabro empoeirado, parte da porta da cozinha. Está quente também. Ele vira a cabeça e vê uma garota - Kate - deitada de barriga para baixo no chão, copiando as coisas de um livro grosso para um caderno amassado. Uma dezena de desenhos de pássaros pretos, mais especificamente Cree, decoravam as beiradas das páginas do caderno.

Ben tenta se levantar, mas sente as costelas doloridas. Kate ergue o olhar de sua tarefa e se coloca sentada, sorrindo.

\- Dormiu bem? - pergunta - Sua cara tá muito melhor. - Ben balança a cabeça e Kate pega uma caneca que está apoiada na beirada da lareira - Tem café e bolacha.

A cor e o cheiro não deixavam dúvida: era mesmo café. Ben toma um gole grande e suspira, tentando guardar aquele gosto em algum lugar de sua cabeça para nunca mais esquecer. Kate lhe deu meio pacote de bolacha de chocolate; estavam meio moles, mas era um privilégio estar saboreando aquilo. O estômago dele ruge feliz.

\- Obrigado. Faz muito tempo que você acordou?

\- Eu sempre acordo lá pras sete e meia longe de casa. Mas aproveitei o tempo livre pra costurar sua camiseta e umas roupas minhas, fazer o café, arrumar minha mochila...

Da pilha de roupas Kate ergue a camiseta de Ben com uma costura em amarelo na lateral e a coloca dobrada em cima da calça jeans já seca. Ben olha no relógio: oito e quarenta da manhã.

\- Você tá se sentindo melhor? Tá com dor?

\- Sem dor.

\- É melhor trocar seu curativo.

Ele concorda e termina de engolir o café morno. Kate se aproxima com a bolsinha azul e senta ao lado dele no sofá. Ben ergue a camiseta e Kate remove o curativo velho. O corte está bem vermelho, mas não parece inchado e nem solta pus. A pele ao redor está pintada de manchas roxas e ainda parece bem colada.

\- Sem infecção - Kate comemora e Ben solta um suspiro aliviado - Mas é melhor não fazer esforço por uns dias ou pode descolar antes da pele cicatrizar.

\- Tudo bem. Obrigado.

\- Sem problemas.

Kate limpa a região com água e detergente e prende com fita outro pedacinho limpo de pano.

\- Uh, banheiro?

\- Só subir as escadas. Mas cuidado com as cordas.

\- ...Tá.

Ben pega sua mochila preta e sobe as escadas para o segundo andar. Kate acha que ele já está com a aparência bem melhor do que ontem, mas ainda parece cansado. Seriam preciso algumas noites boas de sono para se recuperar por completo.

Ela continua escrevendo no caderno as informações sobre tipos de isca e Cree finalmente volta de seu passeio matinal. Ele entra pela janela da cozinha e pousa no ombro de Kate, cutucando sua orelha.

\- Achou coisas legais pra gente? - ela afaga sua cabeça.

Cree pula para o chão e se encafofa em sua caixa de sapato perto do sofá. Ele fica olhando interessado para o que Kate está fazendo.

\- O dono dessa casa gostava de pescar - Kate explica -, tanto que já peguei uns anzóis e linha pra levar pra casa. E ele tinha esse livro também. - ela lhe mostra a capa: peixes canadenses e onde encontrá-los, com dicas exclusivas da Associação de Pescadores! - Tem até foto. Tô anotando tudo de importante.

Cree solta um grasnado, concordando com ela. Kate sorri para ele.

\- Bobo.

Minutos depois, Ben aparece no topo da escada.

\- Ei - ele chama. Kate ergue o olhar do caderno - Posso ficar com isso?

Ele mostra um aparelho de cortar cabelo e barba e algumas camisetas.

\- Pode pegar o que quiser.

Ben desce as escadas e senta no tapete com Kate. Ele abre o zíper da mochila e começa a tirar coisas de dentro: uma arma, fósforos, roupas, comida e outras tantas coisas.

\- Quer que eu costure sua mochila? - Kate pergunta, passando o dedo pelo rasgo na frente. Ela ergue o olhar e vê Ben sem barba e com o cabelo mais curto, porém bastante torto. - ... E corte seu cabelo?

Ben ergue o olhar e toca o cabelo, parecendo um pouco sem graça.

\- Se não for problema...

\- Nenhum.

Ben esvazia a mochila preta e a entrega a Kate. A mochila dela está ali do lado também: é azul e larga, com vários bolsos e uma porção de coisas dentro. Outras estão espalhadas no tapete na frente dela. Ben vê uma carteira gasta de couro refletindo a luz do pequeno fogo. Ele toca a rachadura no topo.

\- Por que você carrega sua carteira? - ele pergunta.

As sobrancelhas de Kate levantam enquanto ela pensa na resposta e costura a mochila.

\- Uh... - Ben vê a expressão dela mudar. É quase de tristeza - Não sei... No começo eu pensei que ia precisar carregar meus documentos pro governo me acolher como refugiada, mas... - ela dá de ombros - Acho que não importa mais. Tem minha carteirinha do cinema e o cartão do ônibus ainda...

Ben abre a carteira. Ele pega a carteira de motorista de Kate. Na foto ela está diferente, com o cabelo mais comprido e bochechas cheias. Nome: Katherine Fischer Akbari. Origem: Toronto, Canadá. Validade: agosto/2030.

Ela é um pouco mais nova que ele. E Ben não reconhece o sobrenome Akbari. É africano? A pele de Kate tem um subtom oliva bonito. Deve ser árabe.

Ben também examina os outros cartões de dentro e acha uma nota de dinheiro.

\- Um dólar - ele oferece a nota e a carteira a Kate.

\- Huh. - ela afaga o objeto com uma expressão meio triste no rosto - Tudo isso não serve pra mais nada.

Kate joga a carteira no meio do fogo e termina de costurar a mochila.

\- Não precisava queimar - Ben se sente mal vendo as lembranças de Kate derretendo.

\- É só peso morto - Kate levanta do chão e estala a língua na direção de Cree - Vamos lá pra fora pra eu cortar seu cabelo.

O pássaro levanta de sua caixa e voa até o ombro de Kate. Ela pega a tesoura de dentro de um dos bolsos da mochila e desaparece na curva da cozinha.

Ben corre atrás dela. Está sol do lado de fora e faz calor. Cree escolhe se empoleirar na linha do varal para assistir Ben ter o cabelo cortado de novo - dessa vez por alguém com um mínimo de experiência.

\- Quais os planos pra hoje? - Ben abaixa o pescoço e deixa Kate bater os tufos de cabelo para o chão com uma toalha. Ela se afasta e ele sacode a cabeça e passa os dedos.

\- Ah. - Kate não esperava essa pergunta. - Hm... Eu queria ver as casas daquele lado. Fica aqui e descansa mais um pouco. Eu e o Cree vamos rapidin-

\- Eu vou com vocês.

\- Oh. Tá bom.

Talvez Ben não queira ficar sozinho. Kate entende muito bem. Encontrar alguém vivo é muito raro - tanto que é a primeira vez que ela encontra outra pessoa durante um dos passeios na cidade. Imagine então Ben, que deve estar desacompanhado faz tempo...

Pelo menos Kate tem Mia e Cree.

\- Mas você não vai sair comigo nessa roupa. - Kate passa os olhos pelo visual de Ben com uma cara de reprovação. - Você precisa usar roupas grossas ou vai acabar se machucando de novo. Ou... Ou pode ser mordido.

Ben olha para a roupa de surfista pendurada no varal. Kate dá uma risadinha sem graça, encolhendo um pouco os ombros.

\- Eu sei que é feio... Mas se nem dente de tubarão atravessa essa roupa... O capacete é a pior parte, mas se você bate a cabeça e perde a consciência, adeus.

Kate é muito mais preparada do que aparenta. Ben está surpreso.

\- Tudo bem.

Kate fica feliz em ouvir aquilo.

\- Acho que vi um capacete de hockey lá no primeiro quarto. Vamos subir e procurar umas roupas pra você. Cree, quer dar uma olhada lá na vizinhança?

Cree olha de Kate para Ben e de volta para Kate, sacode a cabeça e bate as asas na direção do céu azul. Ela não faz a menor ideia se o corvo de fato entende o que ela fala, mas ele sempre faz mais ou menos o que é pedido. Claro, quando não se distrai por coisas brilhantes no meio do caminho.

Kate já tinha revirado o quarto em busca de coisas úteis e roubado as pilhas que prestavam. Os quadros na parede branca mostram um menino sorridente em várias situações: jogando futebol, na praia, na formatura do colégio. O livro de matemática em cima da mesa tem um aviso: _esse livro pertence a Jean Mark Thompson_. Kate tenta não pensar muito no assunto.

Xeretando o armário desse e do outro quarto, eles acham uma calça de sarja e jeans grossos, uma jaqueta marrom de couro e o capacete preto de hockey. Ben também joga fora suas botas gastas e arranja novas, pretas.

\- Agora só colocar um plástico na grade do capacete pra evitar respingos no rosto.

Kate arranca o para-brisas de plástico transparente de um carro de controle remoto e o prende com fita no capacete. Ben decide por pegar um dos bastões de baseball dentro do armário e poupar sua pouca munição da arma.

Ben se olha no espelho.

\- Bom...

\- Não posso julgar porque minhas roupas são piores.

\- Hmmm.

Além do mais, não há ninguém para olhar torto. Com certeza os mortos não tinham neurônios o suficiente sobrando para entenderem de moda.

E, se as roupas protegem, então valem a pena.

.

.

Cree ajudou a distrair os mortos para a outra quadra.

Kate e Ben conseguiram se esconder entre o mato alto do jardim da casa ao lado e avançar pela rua rapidamente em silêncio, ouvindo os gritos desesperados dos mortos que perseguiam o corvo barulhento na outra direção. Eles conseguiram pular o muro da parte de trás da primeira das três casas com facilidade.

Kate empurra a mesa embolorada de madeira contra a cerca e sobe nela, espiando por cima. A rua continua vazia. Cree está pousado no galho da árvore do outro lado da rua, observando ao redor.

\- O que você tá fazendo?

\- Armando nossa saída de emergência. - ela pula de volta para a grama. - Fique de olho - Kate pede enquanto ajoelha na grama alta na frente da porta da cozinha.

De dentro de um dos bolsos da calça ela pega uma caixinha de fósforo com clipes e grampos de cabelo dobrados. Ela enfia dois deles na fechadura e começa a gira-los com alguma dificuldade. A tranca faz barulhos e Kate bufa, frustrada.

\- Calma. - Ben a toca no ombro suavemente, vendo como as mãos dela tremiam.

Kate respira bem fundo. Ela enfia os clips de volta na fechadura e, depois de longuíssimos segundos de tensão, finalmente a fechadura solta um click.

\- Ha! - Kate comemora baixinho, girando o clips maior para a direita e vendo a fechadura rodar com ele. Ela abaixa a maçaneta e empurra levemente a porta, espiando para dentro.

Todas as janelas estão abertas, então está claro lá dentro. Apesar da bagunça e da poeira, não há cheiro de podridão dentro. Mesmo assim, Cree é o primeiro a passar pela fresta e pulula para dentro da casa, olhando ao redor. Ele levanta voo e vai para o segundo andar. Kate aproveita os segundos em silêncio para apanhar o gafanhoto escalando a parede ali do lado.

Cree aparece de novo e pousa no topo da geladeira, dando pulinhos de um lado para o outro.

\- Tudo livre - o alívio é claro na voz de Kate. Ela levanta do chão e entra, dando o gafanhoto para Cree e acariciando sua cabeça. - Vamos checar mesmo assim.

Ben concorda com ela. Armados com o pé-de-cabra e o bastão de baseball, ele e Kate entram na casa com cuidado e inspecionam a sala e o segundo andar. Felizmente a casa está vazia. É é muito bonita. A família que morava aqui devia ser bem rica, dado os cristais nos armários da cozinha e a TV gigante na sala. O tapete, que deve ter custado uma fortuna, tem uma camada grossa de sujeira cinza nos pelinhos felpudos. Kate abre a janela da cozinha para que Cree saia se quiser.

Com toda a comida dos armários e da dispensa espalhada na mesa de jantar de mogno, Kate e Ben começam a separar os alimentos vencidos e estragados.

\- Isso é perfeito - ela ergue o pote caro de cerâmica com a palavra sal escrita em letra cursiva preta. Ela despeja o conteúdo em um pote menor, de plástico e com tampa.

No final, a comida era boa: várias coisas em lata, frutas desidratadas, embalagens de café e chá nunca abertas, macarrão, arroz, noodles instantâneos, refrigerante. Kate está tão feliz. Ela pensa que deveria começar a priorizar as casas de gente rica.

\- Guarda a comida na minha mochila. - Ben oferece. Ele passa suas coisas para a mochila de Kate e coloca tudo dentro, apertando as alças nos ombros.

\- Precisamos de água também.

Ben segue Kate para o lado de fora e a encontra olhando na direção da caixa d'água no telhado. Cree voa pela janela até o telhado, agita as asas e sai planando na direção de outras casas próximas.

\- Vou subir até lá pra ver se tem alguma coisa morta dentro. Normalmente são ratos.

Subindo nos ombros de Ben, Kate consegue escalar o telhado e dar uma boa olhada ao redor. Não tinha conseguido ver bem a cidade quando chegou, mas ao longe - pelo menos a um quilômetro - dá pra ver o centrinho da cidade, a torre da igreja com o sino, a pequena escolinha amarela e o casarão vermelho desbotado com a placa torta escrita _PREFEITURA_ em cima.

Felizmente não há ratos ou outros animais mortos quando Kate ergue a tampa da caixa d'água. Não sobrou muita água também, só um restinho no fundo. Ela sinaliza para Ben e ele a ajuda a descer.

Os dois abrem todos os armários da sala e da cozinha em busca de potes para colocar a água dentro. Quando Kate abre a torneira da cozinha, um jato de água amarronzada explode na pia.

\- Eca.

\- É a água que tava parada nos canos. - mais alguns segundos e a água começa a clarear até ficar transparente. - Viu?

Eles enchem todos os potes possíveis antes de a torneira secar.

Depois, sobem para o segundo andar. O primeiro quarto é todo rosa, com um berço branco bagunçado e gavetas da cômoda abertas. Os bichinhos de pelúcia sorridentes deixam Kate triste e ela resolve seguir para o quarto no final do corredor, deixando Ben lá. É grande e amplo, com janelas enormes com vista para a rua. Kate fecha as cortinas. O closet é gigante, mas está meio vazio e com os cabides tortos, como se tivesse sido esvaziado às pressas. Mesmo assim, alguns vestidos de estampa bonita pareciam intactos. Kate os enfia na mochila, pensando que Mia com certeza faria alguma coisa legal com eles.

Na grande penteadeira branca contra a parede, Kate acha uma porção de relógios caros na gaveta. Ela tira o relógio verde horrível em formato de dinossauro do pulso e escolhe um novo, elegante, preto e pesado. Chanel, claramente um modelo masculino. Os ponteiros ainda funcionam nesse e em todos, e esse mostra até o dia do mês. Ela enfia todos na mochila para pegar a bateria de dentro depois.

Nas outras gavetas Kate acha colares, anéis e brincos caríssimos, de diamante e outras pedras preciosas. Nada daquilo serve para alguma coisa. Alguns cremes caros fediam no compartimento maior, mas ela pega com satisfação a embalagem perfeitamente preservada de algodão e uma de gaze. Kate também acha maquiagens de marca na última gaveta: batons, máscaras de cílio, produtos para a pele, sombras mofadas e pincéis cheios de pó. Ela abre os batons e gosta de um vermelho quente bonito que parece intacto. Ele cheira um pouco estranho, mas ainda entrega pigmento e cobertura perfeitos quando testado na mão.

Kate se encara no espelho da penteadeira com o batom vermelho na boca. Ela acha que não está tão ruim assim...

Passos pesados no corredor a fazem sacudir de susto. Por um segundo ela havia se esquecido que estava acompanhada, e respira com alívio quando vê Ben na porta do quarto com uma bolsa rosa de recém-nascido pendurada no ombro. O nome bordado na frente é Olivia.

\- Batom bonito - Ben comenta.

\- Também achei. Mas o gosto tá estranho.

Ela limpa o batom com um lenço cinza de seda com as iniciais L.P na ponta. Mesmo assim, Kate enfia todos os batons e alguns dos pincéis de olhos no bolso da mochila para brincar mais tarde. O resto do quarto não tem mais nada de útil, só bolsas chiques e pilhas estouradas no controle remoto da TV. Na bolsa rosa, Ben mostra vários paninhos macios de algodão e pomadas de assadura, uma porção de pilhas dos brinquedos e fraldas.

\- Dá pra cortar e usar como band-aid - explica.

\- Boa ideia.

A primeira gaveta da bancada do banheiro está recheada de remédios. Kate e Ben ficam impressionados.

\- Interessante - ele diz quando ergue um _ziplock_ pequeno cheio de pó branco.

\- Acho engraçado que gente rica usa cocaína todo santo dia com um bebê pequeno na casa, mas eu que era taxada de vagabunda por usar maconha medicinal.

Ben só joga o conteúdo do saquinho dentro da privada seca e despeja água de sua garrafa para mandar tudo embora. Ele volta a xeretar na gaveta de remédios.

\- Tá tudo vencido.

\- Pega as coisas importantes mesmo assim. O remédio não estraga, só perde eficácia com os anos.

Ben pega tudo o que considera importante e enfia na bolsa rosa. Kate xereta as outras gavetas e os armários, avalia se os shampoos ainda estão bons para uso (não estão), e guarda todos os sabonetes e pastas de dente fechados na mochila. E, claro, o papel higiênico também.

\- Graças a deus.

Ben se assusta ao ouvir o grasnado de Cree vindo do corredor. Kate vê a expressão dele ficar pálida e tensa.

\- Relaxa, ele só tá chamando. - Ben a segue para fora da suíte - Você vai saber na hora qual é o barulho de "perigo".

Kate e Ben encontram com Cree na porta do quarto do bebê. Eles vão até lá e veem uma pilha de coisas no chão: pedras, parafusos, e um círculo metálico grande.

\- Muito bem, Cree. Obrigada pelos presentes. - Kate abaixa e analisa as coisas. O que ela achou ser a tampa de alguma coisa, na verdade, é um distintivo dourado com letras pretas ao redor de uma estrela. Delegacia de River Cline. - Cree!

\- O que é?

\- Olha - Kate mostra a Ben o distintivo amassado e sujo - Delegacia. Precisamos dar uma olhada e ver se achamos mais armas.

\- Onde fica?

\- Do telhado eu vi o centro da cidade. Deve ser lá. Vi também uma escola e a prefeitura. Seria bom se tivéssemos um mapa...

\- Acho que vi um lá embaixo.

Kate segue Ben até a sala. Ele vai até a grande escrivaninha e pega alguma coisa. Um folheto desbotado.

_RIVER CLINE: CIDADE DA TRUTA!_

_VENHA CONHECER OS PONTOS TURÍSTICOS DA CIDADE COM A MELHOR TRUTA DE ALBERTA!_

O folheto é adorável. Há um mapa simplificado da cidade que mostra os edifícios importantes e alguns outros pontos turísticos na montanha e no rio, cercados por desenhos fofos de peixes e flores.

\- Olha. - Kate aponta para o predinho vermelho no centro da cidade - Aqui é a prefeitura, aqui a escola. E tem uma biblioteca pública.

\- A delegacia é do lado da Igreja. - Ben aponta também - Alguns restaurantes... E uma loja de pesca.

Kate ergue os olhos, curiosa.

\- Quer ir pescar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixe um comentário ou kudos se quiser. A gente se vê na próxima!


End file.
